Return of the Recruit
by Violet-N3rDkID
Summary: Violet returns as suddenly she is blamed and posed as being the mistress of misfortunate events. When suddenly a step too far has been taken to destroy one of the NERDS members. - this is the sequel to IM ON THE TEAM.- NERDS is owened by MICHEAL BUCKLEY
1. QUICK Authors Note

Hey you guys , it has been a while. Like too long. In this long time I have had a writers vacation. I guess it is the opposite of a writer's block. (I craves the writin')

Anyway on to the story, I am doing a continuation of the one that I already wrote. I didn't like the first one because it wasn't as planned out as the other story that I wrote. So yeah, I have taken a little more time to plan out this story.

This second story that I am writing is the continuing of the first. If you haven't read my other story ' _**IM ON THE TEAM?' **_, basically what is happening here is that Violet is being framed and her 16th year of her life is starting to take a turn. There is a villain named "the doppelganger" there is also another named "Teene". Violet is trying to clear her name and explain her innocence against the mysterious force.

I hope you enjoy these stories . ill try to make them mid lengthed. Also I know last time (for those who read my stories) I disappeared a lot but Ill try to make them consecutively ;Or at least on a schedule. (every two weeks)

PLEASE READ THIS SECOND SERIES :} I am so excited for this one because it maybe killer by comparison.

So yeah comment (nicely) on the stories and what not. The first chapter is coming very soon. :D oki guys!

V-NK


	2. Happy Friggin' Birthday

Hey you guys! I hope you like this Chapter, I spent days starting this sequel up again. I think this one is going to be the most adventurous and Dramatic as ever.

Basically this is the rest of IM ON THE TEAM. Same plot and everything. So yeah, please enjoy and also type me a Wicked Awesome review.

OK YOU GUYS READY TO BE 'ON THE TEAM?'

(AN: THIS IS ORIGINALLY BY MICHEAL BUCKLEY – N.E.R.D.S)

Chapter 1: Happy Friggin Birthday

The birds that chirped happily near my window sometimes waking me up with their cheerful song were hushed as if they decided to press the snooze button. The sky outside was dark the morning sun didn't even want to rise this morning. It was like Mother Nature decided to take a break from being somewhat cheery and subliminal. I leaned forward to look a little closer onto my property. It stretched out farther then I could really see. I was looking for someone. My butler playing outside with my little sisters.

The house was a little softer then it usually is. There is the craziness of the house. Little girls running around in fairy costumes and one of my maids chasing them down, before they break something. (Which didn't really matter if a vase toppled? It can easily be replaced with a fancier priceless voz.) Then they'd be followed by my mother and father running around. There are always so busy nowadays. My father being a known Critic, always traveling and coming back. Enjoying the world and seeing sights without being forced to leave quickly in order to clear your tracks. My mother is a scientist, continuing her studies in the basement since her recent home coming. Occasionally she'd might share her new discovery with me. How lucky she is to be able to work at home. Being able to create and build without the fear that you're going to blow the user of the inventions face off. I would love to have the luxury to do what ever I wanted like they could. Build stuff, Experience culture and Run around without any rules.

I gathered my cloths. Today was a special choice of clothing, I wore the fanciest sweater, peach skinny jeans (really tight), and a faded grey cotton t-shirt with a cookie on it, I had and a pear of heels that complimented my whole outfit. Making it almost fancy in the most vintage hipster way. In the back of my mind this wasn't a good idea. Infact it was like a little bug warning me that this wasn't a good choice. It was almost like I had a feeling today was going to be a bad day. I didn't care because today was my birthday.

After I got dressed I went down stairs and I looked around. It looked like a normal day. Usually when it is someone's birthday in the house you attack them with hugs and kisses and you latterly scream happy birthday into their ear till they can't hear a thing. Rather than being assaulted with love. I got two children eating breakfast with dolls on the island in the kitchen and there was a Hustling Critic getting in Reviews on his Adventures. There was a shake under the ground from a scientist that was early at work. Lastly there was a working Man that had bags under his eyes from waking up so early and from being so tierd . My family seemed to Preoccupied with their morning activities. I entered the room. I sat next to my sisters.

My littlest sister turned "VI!" she screamed, my father looked up and my sister nudged the little girl exposing a mouth full of food. My heart raced at least she was able to remember what today was. "FOOD SEE?"

Her sister turned back to her breakfast. "No Idiot, its SEE FOOD."

"You're the idiot!" she whimpered.

"Whacha gonna do cry?" my father being the referee when my mother wasn't in, stepped in glancing away from his page putting a pen behind his ear.

"Ok little misses. That is enough breakfast for you two. "Tears welled in my sisters eyes as my father escorted the two out of the room. It was me and the butler. The silence was so awkward I could feel its existence in the next room.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked. I shook my head. I got up from the island.

I finished getting ready for school. My bag was sitting near my mirror on the outside of my walk in closets door. I gazed for a moment, examining my reflection. I already had white hair, I was just turning 16. I frowned. On the account of the last mission my looks are now disproportional .I has beautiful light brown eyes and coco skin now that I have white hair, I look as if I could be a witch. I'm also getting a tad of attention being that one weird girl that "changed" .My old reputation was the new girl who had moved from her beach house. There were "rumors" that I screwed with the jocks and the popular girls as well as the principal and got away with it (that rumor is true). I shrugged, _'none of those rumors would be true if people didn't mind their own business.'_ I thought.

I gathered the rest of my books and put them in my bag. I grabbed the bottom of a hanger and tugged twice. The center of my room glowed and I hurried to step on. In less than three seconds I was zooming down a dark tunnel. I was whirling thru loops that seemed to defied gravity. There was a sudden break in the channel; it turned into a yellow slide. I began to speed down so fast I could almost say I was falling, that is till I hit the unforgiving ground with a hard thump. I could lay there for hours while I tried to let my bones heal.

"Good Morning Brain," I heard a deep male voice say. I wondered if he was there to see if I landed on my face. I could hear a chuckle. Yet when I lifted my head brand was looking on the computer with a slight smirk. I was hearing his mind. He was laughing at me.

I tried to pick myself off the floor as gently as possible. "I'm glad to see you're amused for once. " I said fiercely. "I didn't know you were able to laugh, I thought the simplest idea of fun was knocked out of you when you were younger." He glared at me seriously for a second and back to his work. "Where in god's name is the cushion that used to give me comfort."

"Cushions make you weak." I heard a younger female voice. An Asian girl wearing galoshes with a pajama shirt with little animals on them and leggings. As she came into the room a blonde girl with the thickest hair followed she was oddly dressed. Almost as bad as the first girl. She was wearing a orange overall skirt , with a neon green and yellow striped shirt on.

"I agree," said the blonde girl. "your about as soft as the tissues your using to dry your tears with."

"Well isn't it a talking bag of Skittles." I muttered under my breath taking a seat at the table with Brand.

"You deserved that purple knot on your head, that'll teach you some respect." Pufferfish said sitting across from me. Matilda sat next to the team captain.

"Calm down Puffer fish," Mrs. Holiday entering the room. "You aren't supposed to be so crabby on someone special's birthday."

I beamed a smile at Mrs. Holiday. Somebody knew it was my birthday! All faith was restored to friends and family at that moment. When suddenly I noticed that she had something in her hand. It was a little rodent. My jaw tightened. "It's Fury's birthday! This is the oldest Hamster Spy that we have had! Also he is the only one that survived all the missions and most of the experiments." The rodent chirped. She placed the little rat on the table. It scurried around the girls played with Furry for a little while. I sat dumbstruck.

"What's wrong Brain?" Brand asked looking away from his work. I paused.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE UNBELIEVEABLE!" I cried, I stomped out of the room. There was a small opening in the wall that was usually mint for the members to crawl thru from the outside to look casual. When I was on the other side there was no one around , except for the high scholars that was piling up outside the school getting off the bus, and wakening up to the school. I walked to my school Nathan Hale High school , from its partner in education Nathan Hale elementary. It was a short walk from the school. I waited at the gate for a little while to see if Chaz was coming.

Since me and Chaz started dating ,this was part of our morning routine. Then we'd walk to class together and such. Then at the end of the day we'd walk to the junk yard and talk. This was an on going thing that we did. There is nothing that Id change for the world. He was a part of my day that was great. The only part that I looked forward too. He was great as a boyfriend. He was my best friend… the type of best friend that you'd make-out with on occasions.

I made my way to my first class. I had English, this was a class that we spent the most time talking in 's class. It was so simple. The teacher just went on, and on, on his views of what he thought writers meant. Some statements more irrelevant then correct .one time in that class he talked about Shakespeare food from Victorian times and ended up talking about fish tacos by the end of the class. I took my regular seat in the second to last of the class. The final bell rang and Chaz Busted thru the door.

"Late, " said not even looking up from his desk scattered with papers.

"I know I'm sorry," Chaz said entering the room. My heart swooned. Red hair, light green eyes, when he smiled freckles that reminded you of little lights. He wore a black shirt and a button up blue shirt to go over the first with khaki shorts. Every time I see him I get so excited. He took his seat next to me. I looked at him this morning , he looked seemed a little different . I stared at him for a long while , I tapped into his mind. 'I thought I said quit trying to read my mind.' He grinned at me, and I scowled back. I stayed tuned into his mind to see if he was even thinking about what today was. I mean he had to be he was my boyfriend. All I caught were little pieces of songs_. 'hey I just met you .. and this is crazy … but here's my number… call me maybe .. all the other boys-'_ I decided to tune out of this song by Carly Rae Jepsen.

We began the notes for the day. I leaned over "What is today?" I asked him.

"Thursday." He said, writing the heading with a sloppy font.

"The Date , Goof Ball ."

" eleven , twenty-two." He looked up. "twenty-twelve."

"Thanks." I replied slumping into my seat. The hint didn't work. All class I was hearing from his mind the repeat of everything the teacher said while he wrote. 'this- sto-ry – is – about – a King – and a Queen – who-have-tw-in- babies-'

I became annoyed , so I broke focus on him and onto the fact that this class was getting boring. I grinned a bit, I had a plan.

I raised my hand. " ," it caught his attention , as well as the classes. "May I Be excused?" usually that was asking for a potty break, or a drink of water, or just plain going somewhere. He nodded, I made my way up to the front of the class.

"You have ten minutes." he replied, when I left the room Chaz cocked his head, he secretly wished he could hear my mental plan. I smirked at him, He narrowed his eyes.

I wondered the hall ways of the high school, keeping track of the time. Rather than walking around the school aimlessly I decided to go to the roof. When I arrived at the door that led to the roof. I noticed in the corner the alarm system. I raised my hand to the alarm making it silent when I pushed the door open without touching it. A gust of wind hit me in the face. Before I went outside I thought, _'IM DEFFINITLY NOT GOING BACK TO CLASS!'_ a copy of me was sent on a mission to go back to class. The replica really did look just like me except for the blue eyes. I went onto the roof, of the building. The bricks were stacked almost up to my chest when I leaned on the bricks.

There was a field consisting of two empty soccer goals, there were some trees across the street that danced like the goals except they were in a more angry motion. A little further down the street the pool was covered. On my right next to the soccer field little children were lineing up to go inside. they followed each other inside one after the other , till one turned in my direction.

I watched as their face turned into utter shock , "HEY!" the little brunet girl yelled pointing. I ducked, hiding from the view of the other children. When I had a feeling that they had disappeared. I slowly got up and walked to my spot in the center of the building.

I gazed out onto the roof. I had wondered what else was in store for my terrible birthday. Usually I wouldn't care if anyone gave my birthday a second thought , yet it almost felt like they were doing it on purpose. Almost like a trick. Went thru the clues in my mind. This morning was too quiet , especially for daddy. Usually he's running around looking for papers, yet he was casual this morning. Like he wasn't really in a rush. He took off work! Next the girls, my eyes narrowed trying to remember this morning. _'VI!' _my little sister screamed. My father gave her a look and my sister nudged her, but not because she was screaming. She almost let it slip. My other sister Shelbey purposely insulted her to make an exit before I could catch anything. The Team they were just screwing with me, of course they knew it was my birthday. All the technology in the world and they don't know it's my birthday! Hah!

There was a bit more relief in my heart. The sky turned a dark grey and there was a bit of thunder. When I turned it took a few seconds for me to understand the following situation. Before I could scream a random girl had me leaning back over the building. She was choking me.

"w-why are you doing this- to me!" I choked, I was trying to breathe or get some air in.

"I'm going to make you wish you never wanted to follow me out of Moms Stomach." The girl growled. She had Light Brown eyes like mine. She was a Coco complexion like me and she had the same long locks that I used to have. Brown and Curly. I tried to make out the words asking who she was. Was I smelling copper? I began to fade into the darkness that snuck up behind the girl from the corners of my eyes. The bricks began to dig into my back. "Happy Birthday, I hope you enjoy it little sister. This will be your last." She smiled as my eyes rolled back into the vicious darkness.

…


End file.
